Cute
by CIELOVONGOLA
Summary: Shizuo has a cute little brother and he will protect him at any cause just for the sake of his little


I don't own Durarara!

Chapter 1- The New Kitten

SHIZUO

Today nothing really fun happened at school, it's always boring like yesterday and tomorrow it will be also boring. I walked home alone because my brother, Kasuka said that he was feeling feverish today so my mom did not really let him go to school today. Damn, he was so lucky that he got to stay home while me, I have to endure those boring lessons, annoying classmates and a Shinra that wants to get my DNA for his experiments (What is DNA anyway).

Ah…I forgot to introduce myself, I am Tsugaru Hanejima. Honestly it's not really my real name it is only a fake name but my original name is Shizuo Hewajima.

One time I asked my parents why we should have fake names and she said that because we are playing undercover and some bad guys or monsters are chasing us so we have to hide our real identities.

Honestly, I know that they are lying; it's true that bad guys are after us, but we are not playing undercover here. My father is a mafia boss (like one of those animes) and some families who are our enemy our after my father's power, wealth or head.

Our lifestyle is so complicated that we have to keep hiding…

Well, I welcome you to my world! (Sarcasm dripping!)

Before we use to change our location, we even went to this place called E-Eng…Engla-Igirisu and we stayed there for only a month and then we migrated again in a country called G-Ger…Germa…Ah damn it, I think it's called Doitsu in Japanese!

Anyway we have stopped migrating and stayed here in Ikebukuro but father said that we should still have our fake names, I didn't argue with it because I like the name 'Tsugaru'.,

While walking home, I bumped my head into a post and it almost broke in half but at least it could still stand. I forgot to tell you that I'm not really normal (Given that my father is a mafia boss) I have this super strength and I could lift heavy object. I discovered it when I got angry with my brother for eating my pudding even though it has a warning that it was mine! I lifted a fridge that is bigger and heavier than me because I was so pissed of at that time, sadly I didn't get to throw it at him because I felt the bones in my arm broke almost into two.

I ended up going to the hospital and that is where I met Shinra and Celty…

Shinra Kishitani is the kid of the doctor who treated me, Shingen Kishitani an old man who wears a gas mask, saying that the air in Ikebukuro is polluted. Shinra is almost like his dad, weird and almost creepy. The first thing he said to me is that I am an interesting type of human and he wants my blood so he can check it out and then he will also experiment on my body! He is creepy!

Of course there is always someone who needs to stop him and that is Celty's job. Celty Sturluson, is Shinra's future wife (According to him, and he gets a jab on the ribs from Celty). She was an orphan from Ire-Ire…Ireland and Shinra found her on a ship and brought her here in Ikebukuro. Also, she is a mute so she communicates with us using her PDA. She is pretty cute with her long strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes.

"I'm Hooooome!" I shouted as I dropped my bag on the floor unceremoniously. "Mooom! Daaad! Kasuka!" I called them as I opened the fridge to get my strawberry milk. A lady once told me that I should drink milk so that my bones would not break easily.

"Weird…it's so quiet…" I mumbled as I left the empty bottle on the sink. "Guess they are not home." I searched for the remote and made myself comfortable on the coach.

ZZZzzzz…

I heard someone snoring lightly and I looked at the big pillow beside me. Weird…we never had a pillow this big…

Then the pillow moved and it was snoring lightly. That freaked me out…!

I poked the mysterious pillow with the remote and it moved again. I poked again and this time it fell on the ground.

"Ouch…" The pillow mumbled and it transformed into a kid wearing a gray hoodie and black shorts. "What was that for…?" It mumbled as he looked at me with reddish-brown sleepy eyes. It is a girl…wearing guys clothes and he is so white but his hair is as black as charcoal. She kind of looks like that fairytale character who ate an apple and fell sleep…what was her name?

Then I remembered that this girl is an intruder.

"W-Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" I said as I lifted the sofa above my head. Please don't let me break a bone this time.

"Your house?" She asked and tilted her on the side. Huwaaaaah, kawaii! No this is not the time for that Baka Shizuo!

"Y-Yeah you are an intruder!" I said, my arms are dying on me and I can't balance the sofa anymore.

"But I was informed that I also live here." She said as she yawned and rubbed the tears that formed on the edge of her eyes using the sleeve of her jacket that looks too big on her. CUTENESS ALERT! She looks like a kitten!

"SHIZUO!" I heard the voice of my mom shouting at me. "SHIZUO HEWAJIMA PUT DOWN THAT SOFA RIGHT NOW!" She's using my full name this time, I'm in trouble!

"B-But-"

"DOWN!" She shouted at me and I have no choice but to put the sofa down. I looked at her and tried to reason out.

"But he is an intruder!" I said but she did not even budge and went straight to that girl.

"Izaya is not an intruder, Shizuo." My mom said as she hugged the small girl. "Are you okay honey?" She cooed. Her sweetness was killing me! I never saw her this sweet with me and Kasuka! Unfair!

"Ah so you have met Iza-chan, nii-san." Kasuka said as he appeared out of nowhere (almost materializing all of a sudden). Iza-chan? What the heck? So Kasuka is also fond of this girl? Well it was proven as he passed by me and patted the 'Iza-chan's' hair. The girl is almost as tall as him.

"Shizuo meet your new brother, Izaya." My dad said as he patted my shoulder and I looked at him. Then it sinks in to me…

Brother…

Brother…

She's a…guy…

"WHAAAT?!" I shouted at him and pointed a finger on that cute thing. "She's a guy?!" I shouted with a shocked expression.

"She?" My mom asked me. "Well Izaya sure do looks like a girl but nonetheless he's a cutie." My mom said as snuggled her face on Izaya.

"Shizuka you are suffocating Izaya." My dad said as he pulled Izaya away from her.

"I am not Kousuke." Mom pouted at dad. How childish mom, really?

"Izaya, this is your new big brother Shizuo." Dad said as he pushed Izaya in front of me. He looked at me with his reddish brown eyes not to mention that it was quite big. Cute…

"W-What are you looking at?" I stuttered as I looked at him. Maybe mom has stronger genes on me because I got her love for cute things.

"O-Onii-chan…" I heard a mumble.

"E-Eh?" I looked at him and he was kind of red.

"Onii-chan…Shizu onii-chan!" He said as he looked at me with a blushing face but he was smiling at me at the same time.

Ba-dump…Ba-dump…

Ba-dump…

What is this…? My heart is going…doki-doki?

"F-From now on…Shizu onii-chan will protect you!" I said as I felt my face heat up.

What am I saying…? =/=

"See nii-san said that he will protect you so I will too." Kasuka said as he hugged Izaya from behind. I growled at him but Kasuka gave me a small smile.

I gave him a look that says 'is that a challenge little brother?'

He only smiled at me innocently but only I know what the smile means 'yes nii-san. So what do you say?'

I gave him a smirk 'bring it on!'

"Oh yeah before I forget, we haven't arranged the room that Izaya will sleep…" Mom said as he looked at Izaya.

"Then he can sleep in my room." I volunteered.

"Nii-san's room is not yet clean so maybe Iza-chan can sleep with me." Kasuka said with a teeny tiny smile.

"Hey my room is not that messy!" I shouted at him.

"I can sleep at the sofa." Izaya said as he pulled mom's sleeve. "It is soft and I can fit on it."

"But you will get cold here." Mom said worriedly.

"I got my jacket." He said. "And my socks too."

"Then I will accompany him!" I said and mom only smiled.

"I will too because Iza-chan is my new brother." Kasuka emphasized the word my and I growled at him.

"Then there is no stopping them." Dad told mom. "I'll get the futon."

"I'll get the pillows." Mom said as she left the three of us in the living room.

"So…who sleeps beside Izaya?"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Oh it's already morning…

"Ohayou onii-chan!"

Who?

"Onii-chan wake up!" I felt someone shaking me up gently.

I opened my eyes to see a…

"Tenshi."

A black haired angel with pale skin and big red eyes looked at me.

"Kawaii…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes again. Waah! God, thanks for the pleasant dream and please don't wake me up!

"SHIZUO WAKE UP!" I received a sudden blow from my head.

"What was that for?!" I opened my eyes and looked at my mom with an angered expression and her fist was clenched up above my head. I looked at my side to see a bored looking Kasuka and a big eyed Izaya.

Ah…how can I forget Izaya so easily? I have mistaken him for a girl yesterday and today as an angel. Well there are angel guys so I guess its okay since he looks like one…

"What was that for? You little brat!" My mom fisted my collar and looked at me straight in the eye with a pissed expression.

Ah…That's right…I got most of my genes from my mom and I think I caught her anger issues and somehow some of her strength…

"H-Hewajima-san please put onii-chan down." Izaya tugged on mom's skirt. He's calling me onii-chan! Kawaii!

If only Kasuka would call me onii-chan…Okay enough with that, it gave me goose bumps just from imagining it.

Mom dropped me and hugged Izaya tightly while snuggling her face on his cheeks. "Kawaii!" She shouted. I forgot to mention that mom is kind of bipolar… "Iza-chan you don't have to call me Hewajima-san."

"B-But."

"You can call me Okaa-chan!" She said as she looked at Izaya with shining eyes.

"B-But-"

"No buts, call me Okaa-chan." She said more like commanded.

"O-Oka-chan." Izaya squeaked out of fear. I know it's out of fear!

"KAWAII!"

* * *

A.N.

As you can see, they have fake names here because they are part of the mafia and somehow they have to keep hiding because enemies of their family are after them.

Tsugaru Hanejima – Shizuo

Yuhei Hanejima- Kasuka

Ohana Hanejima – Shizuka

Takeuchi Hanejima – Kousuke

Well there is also a reason why they adopted Izaya but that will be discussed further in the story and also they will give Izaya a fake name but you don't have to guess since you already know.

* * *

Omake

"Oh they are already asleep." Shizuka smiled as she covered the three sleeping boys with the blanket.

"It's cute how innocent they can be." Kousuke smiled at her.

Izaya was in the middle of Kasuka and Shizuo, They were hugging Izaya's small waist.

"Neh Kousuke..." Shizuka started. "I think we should name Iza-chan Psyche."

"Why Psyche?" Kousuke stared at her with a smile.

"Because it's cute!" His wife almost shouted.

"Fine, fine."Kousuke said as he patted her wife's head. "Psyche Hanejima, it sounds good."

"Neh, who do you think will marry Iza-chan?" Shizuka's eyes sparkled and her husband only sweat dropped. "Shizuo or Kasuka?"

"You and your fujoshi dreams..."


End file.
